In Between
by Descena
Summary: She thought it was over it should’ve been. She had done her job, her calling. But she should’ve known better…it never ends. Post 7:22, picks up where they left off, months later.
1. Shadow of the Day

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

In Between

_Post Season Seven_

Chapter One: Shadow of the Day

She thought it was over; it should've been. She had done her job, her calling. But she should've known better…it never ends. She died for the greater good; cried for the loved ones she lost. Spike, Joyce, Tara, Anya… it never seemed to end. The pain, the hurt and the violence. But what had they told her? 'It's the Slayer's job.' Boy, did she hate the council. There were always those moments in her life, during the fight of her life, where she wondered if she was going home in one piece. She feared that one night, in Sunnydale, that Dawn and her friends would get the news; she was killed by a vampire or demon one night while patrolling. But, Spike was always there. She didn't know what to call it. Was it really love, or just lust? Was it a need or a want? In the end, in the cave, she was sure it was in fact love. _She _loved him, but he didn't believe her. What could she have done to make it different? To _show_ him. She didn't regret it though. He died to save her; to save Dawn.

They declared Sunnydale inhabitable. Said it was an earthquake. Of course no one really believed it, but no one cared enough, so they just looked the other way, not thinking twice about it. Months later, Buffy and her friends moved to Italy. It was where a magical convent was located; one that helped Buffy and the others to gathering new Slayers and helped them control their powers and help them understand their calling. Did Buffy know what it meant? Of course not. All she knew was, though she no longer wanted the title or the job, she was still _the_ Slayer. It was quiet in Italy. Run-ins with vampires were uncommon: demons even more scarce. Buffy thought for once that she had actually escaped her duty.

Boy was she ever wrong.

Now she knew it; the truth. Nothing is what it seems. Death is inevitable. Her job was to protect and she intended to do that to her last breath. She just didn't realize that night was the night where she _would_ breathe her last breath. The difference? Spike couldn't save her now. No one could. For them to live…she must die. It was written and the seer predicated it. Buffy kept it a secret, though now she wished she did in fact tell them. Tell Dawn. Spend her last _real_, human, moments with her sister.

Now it was too late.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed, running to her sister's aid. "No!"

Dawn's screams were piercing to the human ear. But Buffy didn't notice. Instead, she looked down, dropping her sword in her hand, to place her hands around the sword that had stabbed her in the stomach. She winced, pulling the blade out, blood poured out freely. From afar, Spike punched a vampire and saw Buffy. He could _feel_ her. Feel her pain, fear and her heart beating. "No," he whispered. "No!"

She fell. She didn't know how long, but she did. Before Dawn could reach her, Buffy's back made contact with the floor and her vision blurred. "Buffy." There she was: her sister.

Buffy turned her head to her little sister, who had her hands pressed against Buffy's wound, crying. "Dawn," she said weakly. "It's fine."

Dawn shook her head. "No, no, no."

Buffy smiled weakly. "Yes, it is."

"No!" Dawn screamed. "You promised me! You promised!"

Buffy nodded, fighting unconscious. "I know. You trust me, don't you?"

Dawn sobbed louder, but nodded. "Yes."

Buffy grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed. "Then trust me now." She swallowed hard, feeling her strength leaving her, her body and heart giving up. "I said I'd protect you. This is the only way…trust me…"

Dawn cried. Tears fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks, and falling onto Buffy. She looked at Dawn, and then slowly looked away. Her friends were still fighting. Fighting for their lives. Spike kept going, ignoring the pain. Then, with her last breath, her eyes still gazing up…she breathed no more. That was when Dawn realized…Buffy was dead. But then, right before Dawn's eyes, something amazing happened.

She glowed. Buffy's entire body was cast into a blinding light.

In confusion, Dawn backed away, letting go of Buffy's hand. She shrieked as the light became too much and she fell to her knees. She watched as every vampire and demon in the room was killed. Burned to ashes or dusted. She looked around as Spike, Willow, Xander and Giles all looked around in confusion. They each looked at Dawn and she turned to her sister's body.

But it was no longer there. Dawn cried. Buffy was gone. She was dead….again.


	2. Leaving out all the Rest

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

In Between

Chapter Two: Leaving out all the Rest

**2 Months Prior:**

"It's all going to hell."

Buffy looked up from her book and peered at her best friend, Xander, who was lying down on the couch, the remote to the television in his hand as he watched the television. "What is?" she asked.

Xander lifted his head up a bit to look at her. "This TV show." She shook her head and smiled. "I mean…they keep changing the actors. You can't do that.'

"Lemme guess," she said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "An Italian soap opera?"

Xander frowned. "How'd you know that?"

Buffy giggled. "Because it was the first thing I noticed when we came here."

Sighing, Xander sat up and walked over to Buffy, placing the remote down on the coffee table. "_That_ was the first thing you noticed?"

Buffy nodded as she took out a carton of orange juice and two glasses. "Amazingly, and strangely, yes."

Xander laughed and shook his head as he took a glass of the juice from her and drank it. '"Do you think it's weird?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Xander spread out his arms. "This?"

"Living in a house?" she quipped.

"No," he said. "I mean, having a normal life." Buffy nodded and sighed, putting the carton away. "We're so used to the world ending and seeing vampires and running into demons. It just…feels weird doesn't it?"

Buffy leaned against the counter. "You really want my thoughts?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," she said, standing up straight. "I think it'll be short lived."

Xander frowned. "Why's that?"

Buffy shrugged. '"Slayer sense maybe. I don't know. All I know, is I keep having nightmares. Have been for the part week."

"Nightmares?"

Buffy nodded. "About death, suffering and fear. Like, a big bad is coming and we'll find out too late."

"So, you never let your guard down, did you?"

She shook her head. "No. Not seeing any big evil's around just makes me more worried. I came here to give Dawn a normal life," she explained. "Hell, even me. But, it seems I never can."

"Yeah, but Buff…nothing's happened."

Buffy nodded and looked at him sadly. "Yet."

* * *

Faith shook her head. "Something's up."

Robin looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "You don't know that."

Faith looked at him, giving him one of the 'shut up or else' looks. "Hel-lo, _Slayer_."

He chuckled softly as they walked down the street. "Yeah okay."

She raised her eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

He shook his head. "No, I do. But I also believe that you can't just live a normal life. Or, at the very least, try."

"Hey," she said, stopping walking. "I _have_ tried."

He rolled his eyes. "You trued for three weeks, Faith." This time, she rolled her eyes. "You stayed with Buffy and the others in Italy only for three weeks before you moved back here to the states. In a city, may I remind you, that contains a hellmouth."

Faith crossed her arms across her chest. "We all agreed that one of us return here to keep things stable, remember?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "But before then, Faith, you still couldn't handle it."

She sighed and continued walking again. "Yeah, okay, so what? So what if I'm not into those fancy meals all night or the white villas and mountain tops and hills that are high as some mountains?"

Robin chuckled. "You're so cute when you get defensive." From afar, they heard a woman screaming. "Speaking of defensive."

Faith took off down the street, around the corner, and down an alley way. Cleveland wasn't known for their alleys but the fact that they had them didn't bother Faith; that was where the fun was. She stopped when she saw a vampire cornering a young woman as Robin ran from behind her.

"Hey," she called out. The vampire turned around and growled. "Leave her alone."

"Who are you?" he snapped.

Faith pulled out her stake from her belt and smirked at the creature. "Wanna take a guess?"

He snarled. "Slayer."

He suddenly forgot about the girl and stalked up to Faith. Still smiling, she rushed at him. He threw a punch, but she ducked and caught him with an uppercut. He stumbled back and Faith kicked him. He fell to the floor as Faith brought the stake down. But he grabbed her arms and flipped her over him then jumped to his feet. He kicked her while she was on the ground as Robin then grabbed him from behind and threw him against the wall. He got a good few hits in before the vampire grabbed him and head butted him then hit him in the gut then face, taking him down. By this time, Faith was recovered, and she came in, punching the vamp then kicking him with her knee in his face, then throwing a nice right hook. He fell back, his chest exposed, and Faith brought the stake down, dusting the vampire. She sighed and threw the stake away, offering her hand to Robin, who took it, helping him up.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool."

As Faith began to walk away, he cracked his neck back into place, he muttered, "Bet Buffy misses this."

* * *

Kennedy walked into her room and saw Willow lying on the bed, deep in thought. She raised her eyebrows in concern. "You okay?"

Snapping out of her daydream, Willow smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah."

Kennedy sat down next to her. "Want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Willow shrugged. "Nothing." Kennedy stared at her and she sighed. "Everything. It's just….everything is so different."

Kennedy frowned. "Isn't it supposed to be?"

"Well, yeah…I guess. I mean life changes but…."

"You're just not used to a normal life anymore," Kennedy said for her.

Willow nodded. "Yeah. We've done our jobs, and Buffy deserves a normal life so badly…but there's still evil out there. Evil that we can vanquish just like we did in Sunnydale. There's nothing here."

Kennedy shrugged. "Well, I'm sure that was the point just as I'm sure there are vampires here."

"Do you think I'm just being weird?"

Kennedy smiled. "Just a little. But, seven, eight years of this, you're bound to feel the way you do."

Willow nodded. "I wonder if they all feel the same."

* * *

"I feel like crap."

Buffy raised her eyes at her sister. "What's wrong?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. School's….boring."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "So, _that's_ making you sick?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No, their food is. But still…"

"Dawn, for the first time since….forever, we get to live a normal life."

"I know," Dawn said, watching Buffy fold laundry. "Part of me just thinks that we should've gone to Ohio."

Buffy sighed, stopping her chore and closing her eyes. "Dawn, we've been through this…"

Her sister rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I know."

Buffy turned to her. "Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around, stomping out. "Forget it."

Buffy sighed and shook her head, resuming her task. For the first time since she arrived, Buffy wished they hadn't gone to Italy after all agreeing to train girls. She was torn, once more, between her duties and her life with her sister. A _real_ life.


	3. In Pieces

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

In Between

Chapter Three: In Pieces

"No, you're doing it wrong," Buffy replied tired. She stepped down to the platform as both girls moved away from each other. "Watch," she told the girl with the dark brown hair. Buffy turned to other one, a slim girl with long blonde hair. Buffy held up her hands and nodded at the girl to attack. She nodded, doing as she was told, and went with a left hook, which Buffy easily evaded. The girl dropped to her palms and swung her legs around. Buffy jumped up, the cart wheeled around her as the girl stood up. Now behind her, Buffy wrapped her arms around the girl, and paused, looking at the brown haired girl. "See, there's one way. All I have to do is both apply pressure and choke her out into a coma, or just moved my arms, either right or left, and snap her neck, killing her." The brown headed nodded and Buffy released the other one. Frustrated with being beaten, the blonde one turned around with a roundhouse kick but Buffy blocked it and several attempted punches then grabbed the girl's neck and stared at her with steeled hazel eyes. "The number one mistake that you all make is impatience and anger. Your frustration will get the better of you in a battle." She released her and the girl grabbed her throat and coughed. "You need to practice more," Buffy said as she walked away.

Willow and Giles watched as Buffy walked away and back into the house. "Is she okay?" Willow asked.

Giles sighed and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I don't know."

"It's just, she seems so much different."

"I agree, however, I do not know why."

Willow's eyes widened. "Do you think it's because of Spike?"

Giles's eyes widened slightly as he placed his glasses back on his face. "Why would you say that?"

Willow shrugged and frowned. "Just a thought."

"No, I think whatever Buffy is dealing with, it possibly natural."

Willow nodded. "Or supernatural and she's just not telling us."

* * *

Buffy walked into the room and closed the door, locking it. She walked slowly over to the desk and sat down. Pulling out a key that was on her necklace, she entered the key into the lock and unlocked it. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a large, old, book and set it in front of her. Opening it, she peered down at the image and text beside it. She sighed and read the text. It was in Latin, which is obviously didn't understand, so she pulled out another book. A translator. Pulling out her pad and pen, she opened to where she had already translated half of it. Studying it carefully, she continued to work.

* * *

As Kennedy ran down the steps, she heard the phone ring. Walked over to it, she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

As Giles stood, watching the girls train with their new powers, the sliding glass window opened and Kennedy popped her head in, holding out the phone. "Giles." He turned around. "Phone for you."

He smiled at her and took the phone. "Hello?" Listening to the man, he frowned slightly then said, "Good heavens."

Buffy stood, looking down at the ancient book, as if it were to attack or come alive. But if wasn't; she knew that. But, it was the message. What it told her.

''_The Slayer becomes absentis; in it's place, evil, dissolutus. The Champion shall come forth, fitting to facio himself for the sake of others. In the brave act, the Slayer must abeo, from this life and others, to be cleansed. If the act is not granted, then the mundus plunges into eternal darkness. Evil rules, semper.'_

Buffy frowned. _What the hell is all of that suppose to mean?_ It didn't make any sense to her. She'd have to bring it to Giles, but she didn't want him to know about it. They were out of danger here. She didn't want anyone believe she was looking for it. The only thing she did understand was that the champion of the Slayer was alive.Her eyes widened:

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

Gunn laughed as Spike turned to him, his eyes wide and angry. "Maybe next time you should leave the video games to the pros."

"Bollocks," Spike replied, throwing the controller down. "I'll figure these things out one day, I promise you that mate."

Gunn only shook his head and laughed as Angel walked in the room. Spike could smell his fear and raised his eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

Angel held the phone in his hand. "I just got off the phone with an informant," he explained. He looked at both men, making sure he had their attention. "We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Spike asked.

"End of the world kind."

Spike chuckled. "Ooh, just the kind I love. Alright, well let's go. What kind of beastie is it, huh?"

Angel shook his head. "It's not that simple, Spike."

He frowned. "Well, why the hell not?"

He looked at Spike sadly, knowing he'd react the same way that Angel had. "Because it involves Buffy."

* * *

Dawn walked down the street, humming to herself, with a bag full of groceries in her hand. As she crossed down the street, heading back to the house where Willow and the others were, she heard something behind her. Stopping, she looked behind her, but didn't see anyone. Shrugging it off, she continued to walk until she heard it again. And this time she was sure it was growling. She looked on both sides of her, but didn't stop. Instead, she picked up her pace. Then, suddenly, a demon jumped out in front of her. She shrieked, dropping the bags, and turned around, only to realize that more were behind her, surrounding her. The growled at her and the one in front leapt at her. Dawn step sided and kicked the next one that tried to attack her. She threw a punch and knocked another down. The third one swung a sword at her and it nicked her in the arm. Crying out in pain, Dawn kicked him hard and the sword dropped. She picked it up and stabbed the first demon, then swung it at other, cutting his leg. But then she felt one of them hit her hard on the back of her neck. Her vision blurred and Dawn fell to her knees, then was kicked and thrown to the floor. "No," she said weakly. One of the demons picked up the sword and raised it about him, and brought it down. Dawn closed her eyes, knowing the ending was coming. But the blade never came. Opening one eye, she saw someone kick the demon off of her. She heard grunting and more growling and she sat up only to see a complete blur of white, fighting the demons. She coughed as she fought to stand up. She heard the sword slashing and making contact, and then she heard nothing but silence. She heard clicking of heels or high shoes as Dawn struggled to breath. "Are you okay?" she head. She knew that voice. Dawn closed her eyes, holding her stomach, and then opened them, to see her sister looking at her, deeply concerned, dressed in a nice white top with a white coat over it.

"Buffy?"

She didn't smile, only nodded. "Yeah, honey, it's me." She grabbed her arm and helped her up, throwing her arm over her shoulder telling her silently to let her support her weight. Dawn did so as Buffy said, "We need to get you back."

* * *

Giles's eyes widened in deep concern as the door was thrown open and Buffy dragged a half conscious Dawn into the foyer. "Dear Lord, what happened?" he asked as they all rushed to help her.

Buffy let go as Xander took Dawn and carried her to the couch, where Willow got ice. Buffy looked up at her watcher, her eyes filled with fear and anger. "Demons," she said simply.

Giles bit his lip and looked at Dawn, who stirred painfully. "I thought we were past this," he said quietly.

"We should've known better," Buffy said angrily.

"What's that?" he asked, referring to the sword in her hand.

"I got this off one of the demons," she explained, handing it to him. "I was hoping you could tell what the symbol means."

He looked closely at the symbol marked at the butt of the sword. "Oh my."

Buffy looked at him. "What?"

"It's the Immortal's."

"The who?"

"Immortal. His clan," Giles said. "The Immortal is a being who cannot be killed, or at least, it's told cannot be killed. Except by the purest energy, which at this point, is still unknown. He has a clan, which worships him and does his bidding so he can stay in hiding."

"Must be a real man to stay in hiding like that," Buffy sneered.

"Yes well, he and his clan are not to be crossed," he explained. "They're very powerful. The Immoral himself. His powers are limitless."

"If he can be killed, then his powers aren't limitless," Buffy countered, walking away from Giles.

He watched her and nodded slightly. "Yes, indeed."


End file.
